An operating system cleanup utility operates to maintain proper states and functioning of installed system files, applications and services running on the operating system. The operating system cleanup utility can be included in a variety of devices including media platforms from video game systems and television systems to mobile devices and personal computers. Implementing and managing third party applications and services for devices that include operating system cleanup utilities can be challenging when the operating system cleanup utility is designed to aggressively maintain specific states for third party applications and services. Third party applications and services may need to operate based on states that are contrary to the operating system cleanup utility objectives. Circumventing such operating system cleanup utility objectives can be achieved using specific configurations, operations and components associated with the operation of the third party applications and services.